galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie pie
Pinkie Pie, full name Pinkamena Diane Pie,2 is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is an energetic and sociable baker at Sugarcube Corner, where she lives on the second floor with her toothless pet alligator Gummy, and she represents the element of laughter. Pinkie writes and performs many songs, and she is the source of many of the show's comical and cartoonish gags. She is called Ponka Po in some merchandise. History Pinkie was raised on a rock farm with her parents and three sisters. Her family's coats and manes are Earth-colored, muted browns and grays. When Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom clears the clouds and paints a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzles Pinkie's hair, giving it its distinctive curl. Subsequently, Pinkie experiences magnificent joy and smiles. She then decides to dedicate her life to making pony happy and throwing parties. When she invites her family to their first party ever, her mother calls her Pinkamena Diane Pie. Pinkie now has a creepypasta named Pinkamena Diane Pie. Power Skills Superanimal Physiology: Pinkie as an Earth Pony, is also classified as a Meta-Animal, an animal that possesses powers and abilities. Despite being one, she sports Cartoon Physics, which she can use to warp the fabric of reality around her. Party Inducement: Pinkie is first introduced as a talented party-thrower. Singer & Dancer: Pinkie frequently sings songs of her own writing, but the other ponies' reactions are not always favorable. Her friends react skeptically when she begins singing, and her audience reacts very negatively to her song-and-dance routine. But at the same time, some of her songs are received extremely positively by her friends and everyone else alike. Expert Music Player: Pinkie can play numerous musical instruments all at the same time. Expert Baker: Pinkie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery in Ponyville. The shop is run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who also let the residence above the shop to Pinkie. Expert Ice-Skater: Pinkie is an exceptional ice skating pony, stating that she's been skating since she was "an itty-bitty liddle-widdle twinkie-Pinkie". Cartoon Physics: While more a cartoon gag than an actual skill, Pinkie is very apt at appearing right next to her target. 4th Wall Awareness: On occasion, she is aware that she's in a cartoon, meaning she can perform feats that breaks the 4th wall thanks to her power, much like Discord does. For example, she can stop a circular fade out by simply placing her hooves around it.Enhanced Speed: Pinkie can evenly match Rainbow Dash's flying speed.Teleportation: When Pinkie keeps Twilight to her word, she pops out of a basket of sponges, a basket of apples, and even from the reflection-side of a mirror every time Twilight is about to slip up on her promise. Pinkie Sense: Pinkie has a strange ability to predict the future through various twitches and involuntary motions made by her body. Twitchy Tail: When stuff's gonna start falling.Ears Flopping: Starting a bath for someone.Itchy Back: Pinkie's lucky day.Pinchy Knee: Something scary's about to happen.Achy Shoulder: There's an alligator in the tub.Ear Flop, Knee Twitch, Eye Flutter: The sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow.Ear Flop, Eye Flutter, Knee Twitch: Look out for opening doors.Itchy Nose: A swarm of bees.Shudders: It's a doozy. Something that someone never expect to happen is gonna happen. Enhanced Memory: Pinkie is shown to have an Eidetic memory. It's stated that Pinkie has a very strong memory, enough to "remember everything about everypony in Ponyville" according to Matilda. Well Organized: In Party Pooped, it's shown that Pinkie has a secret room under the Cake's family bakery, Sugarcube Corner, filled with information on each party she's done and everypony's likes and dislikes and allergies. Rainbow Dash jokingly claimed that Pinkie may be even more organized than Twilight Sparkle. Laughter Embodiment: Pinkie possessed the element of laughter. Trivia Pinkie's G3 self makes a cameo in the first Transformers movie. She appears as a stuffed toy held by a little girl who thought that Ironhide was the Tooth Fairy. Out of all the Mane Six, Pinkie has the most siblings with 3 sisters.Pinkie is one of two members of the Mane Six to not have solo episodes; the other being Fluttershy.However, she almost did in Rock Solid Friendship and The Maud Couple. Pinkie Pie is the mascot of MLP, ironically being used in more products than any of the other ponies. She is also the only member of the Mane Six who has shown up post-FIM in the advert "Hello Pinkie Pie" (where she is computer animated). Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Females